Primeval Songfics
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Just a set of little songfics. When I say songfics, I mean that they were inspired by that song. Some may not even have more than a sentence from the song. Spike!
1. The Way I Loved You

**Title: **The Way I Loved You

**Pairing: **Abby/Conner

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nothing in this one.

**Genre: **Romance?

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is the first in the series. Most of the fics will be like this. Simply inspired by the song with a few lyrics. There may be one or two full on song-fics but no promises.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither _Primeval _nor Taylor Swift.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"So how's Conner?" Stephen asked Abby one day while they were waiting around after one of their constant battles with the creatures.

"Good, he's your polar opposite though. He's sensible in a way that doesn't exactly make sense. He's incredible. I can tell Caroline's jealous," she told him with a smile.

"Didn't_ she _break up with _him_?" he asked confused.

"Yeah," Abby laughed just as Conner came over to them.

"Cutter says we can leave now. He just needs Stephen to help him with the final stuff."  
"Okay, I'll meet you in the car," she told him.

"Sure," he nodded going over to their car just as someone hollered Stephen's name.

"Cutter calls," he chuckled.

"Shield your eyes. Him and Jenny have been cuddly lately," Abby warned.

"Like you and Conner?"

"Hey we don't do anything in public. He's lucky if he gets a peck on the cheek when we're in public."

"Be you make it up to him later," he smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked.

"You wish."

"STEPHEN!" Cutter called, this time with a slight snap to his tone.

"Coming!" he called back. "Well see ya."

"See ya," she nodded before going to the car.

"Ready?" Conner asked from the driver's seat.

"Scoot over," she told him with a laugh.

"Hey, you drove her. I drive back," he protested.

"Fine," she agreed going over to the passenger's side, where the door was already opened.

She got in and buckled as Conner started towards the house. Halfway there, Abby's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and pulled up the text message, reading,

_Do you ever miss me?_

_Of course,_ she typed back. _I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. I miss two AM and cursing your name. So in love that we acted insane. I miss breaking down and coming undone. That roller coaster kind of rush. I never knew I could feel that much. But, that's the way I loved you._

"So who are you texting the novel to?" Conner laughed, glancing over at her.

"Jenny. She wanted to know some dosage things for the tranquilizers." Abby hated lying to Conner, but it would kill him if she knew who she was actually texting.

He nodded, satisfied, and asked, "So toasties for dinner?"

"Conner, we had toasties last night. How about pasta?"

"Fine," he sighed, just as her phone buzzed again.

_Me too. _Stephen responded.

She smiled, closed her phone, and turned back to Conner. Stephen was the past, but Conner…Conner was now.

"Your night to pick a movie," she told him.

"I was thinking about a sci-fi."

"Yes, because we don't enough of that in our _own_ lives."

"Hey, now we know how they feel."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, don't you get a thrill out of it?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, I guess sometimes I do. Well as long as I'm still conscious anyway," she laughed.

"One time!" Conner shrieked. "I shot you one time and it was an accident!"

Abby laughed. "Oh calm down. I only tease you because I care about you," she told him kissing him on the cheek.

Conner gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention back to the road.

"I guess we could watch_ The Holiday_," he offered as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'll make the popcorn," she smiled.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**So tell me what you think. I love feedback from you guys. I'm not going to be one of those people who says I'll post after so many reviews or favorites. I'll post when I have them done and the time to type them. I can't nag at you to leave reviews because I know I don't always take the time to do it. However, they are greatly appreciated. There I'm done asking. **

**Stick around for next time and if you have an idea PM (ha not a review!)**

**Spike!**


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Title: **I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Song by: **Taylor Swift

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **Eh, any time after Season 2 finale.

-

-

Okay, so I'm writing this in a different form to annoy my friend. When I write my rough drafts on paper, I never use quotation marks. It takes WAY too much time, so in this chapter only, I will be writing dialogue in _italics. _ Oh, if you want to know why I'm torturing her, it's cause she always forgets to call back when she says she will. Sorry, Tabs, but you brought this upon yourself.

-

-

_Hey Abby, let's go on the roof, _Connor said suddenly on night when we were trying to find something to watch on the telly. It was one of my favorite places, but Connor had a fear of heights so we never really went up.

_Really? _I asked shocked.

_Yeah, just don't get too close to the edge, _he smiled taking my hand and leading me up to the stairs.

I stopped by the hall closet and grabbed an old comfortable that we could sit on. We laid out the blanket and Connor lied down on his back, pulling me down with him. Looking up at the stars and having his heart beat in my ear, I thought about how we'd gotten where we were now. He stroked my hair, what little of it I had, absentmindedly as I reflected on Stephen's death- where our relationship really started. I figured his death would pretty much kill me, but I was shocked to realize my pain was no worse than Cutter's, or even Connor's pain.

But then Connor got hurt pretty bad and I was a panicking mess. That's when I realized I cared for Connor and not Stephen. After that we were even closer than before, neither one of us going somewhere without the other. Lyrics to one of my little cousin's favorite singers came streaming into my head and I let out a giggle- something I've been doing a lot more since I've been with Connor, I'm not exactly proud of the girly sound, but hey it's happened to the best of us, yeah.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked, turning his gaze from the stars to me.

"I just thought of a song that reminds me of us."

"Oh yeah?" he asked with my favorite little dorky grin. "What one?"

"I'm only me when I'm with you."

"Never heard of it."

"It's by an American singer, Taylor Swift. My little cousin is obsessed with her."

"How's it go."

"I'm not singing," I told him. He should know by now that I only sing in the shower, when the doors shut and very quietly.

"I know. Just tell me the words. You don't have to sing," he chuckled.

"Well, the part the part that I think fits us is. _I'm only up when you're not down. Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I only try to let you know that what I feel is true. Your secrets are my biggest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like I do. You know everything about me and I don't want to live without you."_

He tilted my head up so he could press his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, just so…Connor.

"It really does fit us," he laughed hugging me tightly.

-

-

-

I think up next you can expect something not nearly as happy. And no Connor. Something by P!nk. I was thinking Please Don't Leave Me.

Spike.


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Title: **I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Song By: **The Beatles. (Love)

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None.

**Time Frame: **I dunno…you pick

I don't own the Beatles, Across the Universe, or Primeval

-

-

-

I'm happy. Connor had finally picked a movie that wasn't sci-fi or horror. He'd picked a musical, and not just any musical either but a musical that revolved around the Beatles. Connor had picked _Across the Universe. _

As we watched, I realized that _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ might be one of the greatest love songs every written. I tell Connor this.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Think about it. Most songs talk about taking a girl to bed or something like that. They talk about sex, not love. _I Want to Hold Your Hand _takes you back to that innocent first stage of love," she told him.

Connor grinned.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "You just don't seem like someone who would over analyze a song."

"Oh sod off and watch the movie," she laughed, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Hey Abby," Connor said a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I want to hold your hand," he whispered.

I smiled and held it out for him. He took my tiny hand in his larger and smiled. "I see your point."

-

-

-

Have you guys ever thought about that? Might just be me, but I really do think that it's one of the greatest love songs out there.


	4. Dressed to Kill

**Title: **Dressed to Kill

**Artist: **Landon Pigg

**Genre: **Friendship

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Slight language

**Time Frame: **Season 3 

**Inspiration: **Dressed to Kill.

**Author's Notes:**I've finally gotten "Bring it All Back" by S-Club out of my head. *happy dance* Oh and this is in Connor's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

I was sitting on the couch, playing my video game like usual when Abby came down the steps.

"Hey Conn," she says, her tone holding a smile.

"Hey Abs," I reply without looking away from the telly.

"Connor," she says again.

I glace over at her for a second before looking back at my game and doing a double take. "What the hell are you wearing?" I ask her, taking in her outfit. She's got this little sundress thing on that ties behind her neck. It's a turquoise-blue color that makes her eyes really stand out and shows off her chest nicely. It hits her mid-thigh and she's wearing this wicked smile.

"What do you think?" she asks and I notice she's wearing more make up than normal. She's got on lipstick and rouge along with a blue eye shadow that play them up even more.

"You look…" I drift off unable to think of a word that would do her justice.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Amazing. You look amazing," I tell her and she smiles muttering a 'thanks.'

Great, if she keeps this up I'm not even going to be able to form coherent sentences.

-

"You ready Conn?" Abby asks the next day as she comes down the stairs. Today's she's wearing a classic little black dress that hugs her perfectly in all the right spots. She's wearing new black converse, so I know I haven't lost her completely. My Abby's still in there somewhere.

"You look really um…sexy," I tell her with a blush.

"Thanks," she says with a satisfied smile.

--

If Abby comes down wearing one her new outfits, I'm going to go crazy. I'm surprised that I didn't jump her yesterday she looked so good. I really am. I sigh as I see her descend down the stairs. I'm sitting in one of the chairs, so I can see a little bit more of her with each step she takes. The first things I see are read heels- where did she even get those? I've seen her closet and I know she didn't have those before. She comes down another two steps and I see black leggings. Another few steps and a white oversized men's dress shirt comes into view, a red belt along her waist- surely that thing is not long enough to call a dress. She's halfway down and get up and walk over to the bottom of the steps waiting for her and I realize that she's wearing red lipstick and has eyeliner on that kind of flicks out on the corner of her eyes.

"You're killing me," I whisper to her before kissing her.

"Well this is really all your fault," she chuckles seductively as she fiddles with my hair. Sexy little minx.

"My fault?"

"You feed my desire to wear red lipstick and be dressed for the kill."

"It's murdering me though," I sigh.

She grins, clearly proud of herself. "So I can do the girl thing?"  
"Better than any other person I know," I nod before kissing her.

--

"So who'd you get the clothes from?" I ask her later as we were sitting on the couch, listing to some music. She was sitting in my lap and even though my leg was falling asleep, there was no way I was going to let her move.

"Jenny and Sarah."

"Remind me to thank them later," I chuckle.

-

-

-

Any suggestions for what you want to see next?

Love,

Spike.


	5. Half Life

**Title: **Half Life

**Artist: **Duncan Sheik

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **Season 3

**Inspiration: **Was White Horse but I added a happy ending so I had to chance the title.

**Author's Notes:**What do you think of this series so far?

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

Abby unlocked the door to her and Connor's flat. Today was his birthday and she had just gotten back from the store to get stuff for his cake. She dropped the grocery bag and her coat on the table and went up to her room to change.

She stopped when she realized his door was shut. He never shut his door unless he was changing. She knocked twice. "Conn, you in there?" When there was no answer, she opened the door to find a complete mess, which was even more unusual. Connor was normally very organized, Abby hated when the house was messy so he was careful to keep it clean so she wouldn't threaten to kick him out again.

Abby let out a sigh. His bead wasn't even made. She walked in and picked up the dirty clothes off the floor. She picked up his t-shirt from two days before and stopped when she saw a pair of knockers under it. What were they doing in Connor's room? They certainly weren't hers. Tears threatened to fall as the thought crossed her mind. He had to be seeing someone else. But who? Surely it wasn't Jenny; she was head-over-heels for Cutter. Oh gods, she thought. Sarah. They _had_ been working together a bit more than usual and she was awfully flirty with him, but he never seemed to flirt back did he? 'No,' she told herself. 'Stop jumping to conclusions, Ab.' She'd talk to him when he got home. She dropped the shirt on his bed and went back to the kitchen. She un-bagged the ingredients and went into the living room to turn on the stereo. Hopefully some music would keep her mind off it. She turned the music up loud, let Rex out of his cage and began baking.

Connor came home an hour later and found the cake- it's chocolate frosting tempting him to steal a taste- sitting on the counter, 'Happy Birthday Conn!' written in white letters.

"Abby?" he called with a smile.

"Be right down," she called back from upstairs. She came down a minute later and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. The cake looks great."

"Thanks. I was wondering though," she said casually as she took his coat from him. "Has Sarah been over lately?"

"No," Connor told her. "Why?"

"You sure? Was Jenny?"

"No," he told her.

"C-Caroline?" she asked turning to look at him, her eyes wet with tears that she begged not to fall.

"Abby, I haven't talked to Caroline in months. What are you going on about?"

"Connor, I found the knickers. The ones under your t-shirt that you wore two days ago."

"They were probably yours," he chuckled.

"They were black," she said her face hard. "None of mine are black Connor. _None._ So whose are they?"

"Abby," he said rubbing her arms. "Of course they're yours. Who else's would they be?"

She stepped away from him. "Connor I'm not daft. I know my own knickers when I see them."

"Fine," he sighed after awhile. "Sarah's."

"Get out," she said, the tears finally falling. "Get out of _my _flat. Go to Duncan's or something. I can't even…" she clenched her teeth and fists, unable to find the words. "Just go," she begged.

"Abby…wait," Connor said. "Let me explain."

"Connor, you slept with her."

"I was pissed?"

"You're not seriously trying that. You've got to be kidding me. You think I'm an idiot don't you? You actually used that stupid, clichéd excuse."

"But it's true."

"You slept here with her Conn."

"It was an accident. You've slept with Becker when you were drunk."

"Connor," she said in the tone that only she could pull off. That tone that she used for hall of his stupid remarks. "We weren't even going out then. What does that have to do with anything at all?"

"When you're smashed, you don't think right. You do things that you normally wouldn't do."

"Don't Connor. I'm gonna go to the pub, maybe drop by Jenny's. Just please, don't be here when I get back."

"I'm sorry Abby," Connor whimpered. "Is there anything that will make this just go away?"

She shook her head. "Don't forget your Torchwood DVD that's in the player. If you leave anything, I'll feed it Sid and Nancy."

"Abby?"

"Save it Conn," she said grabbing her keys and leaving. Once she was out of sight, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. Connor normally would have wiped them away gently with thumbs before kissing the trails the tears had made, whispering, "Everything will turn out, yeah?" Too bad he was the one to cause the tears this time. She sat in her mini for awhile before driving off to Jenny's.

--- --- ---

"Abby, what's wrong?" Jenny asked, opening the door to find the tiny blond on her front porch, mascara running down her tear stained cheeks.

"Connor slept with Sarah," Abby whispered.

"Oh God, honey. Here come inside," she said wrapping her friend into a quick hug before leading her inside.

"Why? Why would he sleep with Sarah of all people? He knows I don't even like her all that much. Doesn't she fancy Becker anyway?" Abby asked as Jenny came over with a cuppa and a warm washrag so she could wipe her face.

"We'll never understand men's minds. Connor's crazy about you. I'm sure he just got a little pissed or something."

"He still slept with her Jenny."

"Abby?" Jenny asked, knowing she could be a bit drastic at times. "You didn't do anything you'll regret did you?"

"Yes," she sighed, cradling her head in her hands.

"Oh Abby, what did you do?"

"I kicked him out. Said I'd feed his stuff to Sid and Nancy if he left it behind. I wasn't thinking right."

"Course you weren't. You have a nasty temper and no one thinks strait when they're angry. Course, you didn't have to kick him out."

"I know," she said banging her head on the table. "Ow."

"Okay, go home, sleep then talk to Connor Monday at work, and don't let your pride ruin everything. Oh and put some ice on your head. You've got a bump."

"Brilliant," she sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late."

"Don't worry about it. What are mates for? Do you want to crash here for the night?"

"Thanks but I'm okay. See you tomorrow at work."

"Abby, it'll work out…yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

--- --- ---

Abby opened the door and was shocked to realize how empty her flat looked without Connor's things laying around. His PS3 and games didn't clutter the television area and his coat wasn't slung over the rack and she didn't trip over his shoes when she came in. She went up to check his room and found all tracks of him gone.

"What have I done Rex?" she asked the lizard, who flew off. "Great, so you hate me too." He flew back a second later and dropped a pair of black fingerless gloves at her feet.

"Thanks," she said picking them up off the floor. I'll talk with him on Monday. Night Rex," she smiled kissing him on the top of his head.

--- --- ---

"Abby, where's Connor?" Cutter asked Monday at work.

"Wouldn't know," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

"We had a row. I kicked him out," she said quietly.

"Abby," he sighed. "We need him here right now. I know you two bicker, but it's never gotten this bad. If one of you has to leave I'd rather it be Connor- we need your area of expertise more than his. I don't want to get rid of either of you though. So go find him and bring him back here. Then, after work, you two go to a nice little pub and figure out whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I have no idea where he is."

"You know him better than anyone else, Abby. You'll find him. Now go, before I call Captain Becker to personally escort you out of the building."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll try calling him." She pulled out her phone and dialed Connor's number. After three rings, his voice mail picked up. She hung up and turned back to Cutter. "Where's Sarah?'

"The lab, she's working on the artifact. Why?"

"I need her phone. I'll explain later."

"Sarah can I borrow your phone," Abby asked from the doorway.

"Sure," she said handing it over. "What's wrong with yours…or the ARCs?"

"Connor won't answer them."

"What makes you think he'll answer mine?"

"I know about it…you and him, I mean."

"Abby I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay, Sarah. I'm over it."

"Sarah," Connor said picking up the phone. "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Connor it's-"

"No, I don't care what you have to say. The other night was the worst mistake of my life."

"Connor! Shut up," Abby told him.

"Abby! What are you doing with Sarah's phone?"

"You wouldn't pick up when I used mine," she told him harshly.

"It didn't ring. I swear."

"Connor, where are you?"

"The Corner Pub, why?"

"Because if I don't bring you back here, Cutter's going to set Becker on me. Can you just get here, please?"

"I'd have to call a cab."

"Don't bother. I'll come get you," she said hanging up.

"Don't bother coming back until you're our very own Sid and Nancy again," Cutter told her, his tone kinder.

"We were never like Sid and Nancy!"

"Close enough."

"Fine," she sighed.

--- --- ---

Abby entered the pub and found Connor sitting. She sat down quietly next to him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry about Friday night."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "You're not the one that slept with Sarah."

"Yeah but I kicked you out of your flat. That was even worse."

"It's not my flat," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it is," she said taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "It's not the same. It's too empty."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Connor I'm asking you to forgive me and move back in. The past two days have been dreadful. Even Rex misses you. Please Connor."

"You sure you want me to move back?" he asked with a small smile.

"Connor I want you back in every sense of the word. I want my best friend and my flatmate, and I want my boyfriend back."

"I don't know. Lester would really miss me. He's glad to have someone to boss around at home as well as work."

"You're staying with Lester?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, everywhere else was full. Danny's apartment is really small, barely big enough him. Jenny's parents were in and Becker slammed the door in my face. There was no way I was going to Sarah's."

"So you'll come back, yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Lester keeps his place too cold. Suppose that's a good thing though. I don't exactly want to see him dancing around in his underwear."

"I do not dance around," she protested with a laugh.

"Yeah, you do. All the time, but I love it," he said leaning down and kissing her."

"Let's go home."

"What about work?"

"Cutter said I wasn't allowed back until we worked everything out. We'll just tell him it took longer than planned."

"Sneaky little minx," he laughed pulling her into a tight hug.

"Let's never fight again," she said squeezing him back.

"Works for me," he grinned.

-

-

-

Just a little Connor/Abby.

Spike.


	6. Halo

**Title: **Halo

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nada

**Time Frame: **anytime

**Inspiration: **the song by Beyonce.

**Author's Notes:** Once again, sorry if the characters are a bit off. My mind is still functioning on the NCIS mode rather than the Primeval mode. So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

Abby thought that she'd never fall for another guy again. She was strong and independent. She didn't need someone there to protect her; she could do that on her own. Besides, she'd been broken far too many times as it was.

Connor, however, made her break all of her own rules. He was the one thing that kept her going after a creature attack. He gave off a light that surrounded and warmed her life.

She knew that she was falling for him, but with Connor it didn't even feel like falling. She didn't feel completely out of control of her emotions, well she did, but not in a bad way.

Other guys she'd fallen for, she knew they were bad news, but Connor was different. He was sweet and kind and he took care of her. If she was sick, he'd make her tea and soup. If she was injured, he'd bandage her up. Even if she just wanted to watch a movie he was there for her, whether it was an action movie or a romantic comedy.

Connor was Abby's angel and she could constantly feel the warmth- and promise- of his halo.


	7. I Love Your Love the Most

**Title: **I Love Your Love the Most

**Song Artist: **Eric Church

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Nada

**Time Frame: **I dunno, you pick.

-

-

-

Connor Temple loved many things in life. He loved cheese toasties and hot tea. He loved his computers and he loved Rex. He loved Battle Star Galatica and Star Wars, but above all, he loved Abby's love.

Abby Maitland loved a great deal of things in life. She loved sleeping in on Saturdays and then kickboxing all afternoon. She loved her baby brother, Jack, and her many lizards. She loved her job at the ARC and a killer action movie. Above all though, she loved Connor's love.

Connor loved how strong Abby was, not only physically but mentally as well. He loved her hair and her eyes and he loved the way she looked in a mini skirt. He loved how she'd sit through hours of Star Wars even though she hated it and he loved how much she cared for her animals. Above all though, he loved how much she loved him.

Abby loved how dorky Connor was. She loved how brilliant yet still completely clueless he was. She loved his smiles and eyes and believe it or not she even loved his hat and gloves. She loved that he loved her pets nearly as much as she did. She loved how he would call her beautiful in the morning even though she looked a mess and how he never forgot her birthday- even if she did. More than anything else though, she loved how much he loved her.

Connor Temple and Abby Maitland loved a great many things in life but they loved nothing more than the other's love.

-

-

-

Sorry it's been so late since an update. I've been busy with AP classes and watching the little bro to earn money for my new camera. I'll try to update more often though.

Love you guys so much. Please review,

Spike.


End file.
